


A New Year's Kiss

by Yanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, F/F, Hermione is also lost, Hermione is drunk, I changed the rating to E, It's New Year's Eve, Kissing, Mentions of lots of other characters, filthy smut, y'all know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Hermione tries to find her way home after celebrating on New Year's Eve but loses her way. Luckily she bumps into a familiar face. Literally
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 72
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas/NY-one-shot I had in mind ;)  
> Although I have a feeling there will be demands for a 2nd (and smuttier) chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS <3

Hermione staggered out of the Leaky Cauldron onto the London streets and had to balance herself against a lantern to prevent crashing face first onto the cobblestones. But the witch didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she giggled and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her clumsiness. There were few people outside as it was terribly late. Everybody was either asleep or still in a pub, celebrating the new year.

And what a year it would be! Hermione had just made a big promotion and was now Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry and Ginny had just announced the news that their first child was on its way and Neville and Luna were going to get married. While Hermione had celebrated Christmas with her parents in Australia, she did enjoy their traditional New Year’s party in the popular pub that guarded the entrance to Diagon Alley.

This year even Charlie Weasley had made it, much to Molly’s and Arthur’s delight who spent most of their evening bouncing their first grandchild on their knees before going home early to allow George and Angelina to have some quality time together. Despite their early departure, there were still enough Weasleys present to fill the entire Leaky Cauldron, much to Hermione’s joy as she’d always considered them her family too.

But after Harry and Ginny left the party as well since Ginny got tired rather quickly now that she was pregnant, the party had slowed down a bit. Not because there was a lack of people attending it, but mostly because everybody had gotten so drunk that they’d fallen asleep on a chair or something like that. And after Ron tried to kiss Hermione for the fifth time, even chasing her with Mistletoe, Hermione had called it a night.

And that’s how she ended up all alone somewhere in the midst of London, not exactly knowing if she was going in the right direction and maybe slightly too drunk to her own liking. The brunette shook her head in an attempt to shake the blurriness from her vision but quickly regretted that decision when she nearly toppled over _again._

‘Come on, Granger,’ she muttered angrily and not very understandable, ‘pull yourself together.’

She looked up and felt her mouth fall open as she looked straight into one of London’s more fancy restaurants the Golden Locket. There was the whole Black family, celebrating New Year their own way; with an exclusive group of people in fashionable outfits, holding very expensive champagne. Hermione could see Draco kissing his wife Astoria on the cheek before turning to a slightly uncomfortable Andromeda who was seemingly still getting used to being part of the Black sisters again.

The brunette who still swayed on her feet saw some faces she vaguely knew to be important witches and wizards until one very familiar blonde head caught her attention. Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy up until she divorced Lucius who’d been send to Azkaban again and died during his imprisonment there. It had been quite the scandal and cause for Hermione to start advocating change, which eventually led to her work being recognized and her promotion.

Suddenly the blonde head, easily recognized by the black streaks, turned towards the window to meet Hermione’s gaze. Narcissa smirked and raised her glass at the witch on the streets who waved awkwardly back at her. With one raised, slender finger, she indicated to Hermione to wait for her while she made her way through the crowd. The brunette shuddered. Her newly found friendship with Narcissa still felt a bit awkward.

‘Ms Granger,’ a voice Hermione had come to associate with the feeling of snowflakes melting on your tongue sounded.

‘Narcissa. Happy New Year to you.’

The witch inclined her head seemingly unfazed by the cold despite wearing nothing more than a thin, golden dress. But Hermione had learned to look passed her ice queen exterior and had come to find a very intelligent woman with a sharp sense of humour. The blonde sipped her champagne again while staring at Hermione from the rim of her glass.

‘A very happy New Year to you as well, Ms Granger. Any good intentions?’

‘Getting laid would be a good start.’

Hermione gasped at her own brashness but Narcissa’s eyes shimmered with mirth. She wasn’t one for loud laughter for she was always in control but Hermione could see she was very amused with her.

‘I think, Ms Granger, that you are drunk.’

‘You are right. You should also start calling me by my first name, don’t you think.’

A soft hum sounded while Narcissa sipped her champagne again, ‘well let that be my good intention for the new year, Hermione.’

The witch nodded her head in enthusiasm, already forgotten that she was too drunk to make sudden movements and lost her footing. Narcissa’s lightning fast reflexes prevented the younger woman from ending up at the former Malfoy Matriarch’s feet. But before the blonde could comment on Hermione’s condition, a loud laugh erupted from the restaurant.

‘Andy seems to be fitting in,’ Hermione said slightly slurring.

‘She does,’ the older woman answered after glancing over her shoulder to see what was going on, ‘thank you again for reconnecting us.’

Hermione shrugged, ‘you all wanted it but you were too stubborn to make the first move. All three of you. Speaking of which… Has Bellatrix not joined your party?’

This time Narcissa’s flawless expression faltered as a flash of annoyance slid over her face.

‘My dear sister threw a tantrum when she got stuck under the mistletoe with one of my guest. She went out for a smoke and didn’t return.’

The brunette chuckled, while Andy was by far the warmest of the three sisters and Narcissa the most elegant, she had always felt drawn to the eldest. Bellatrix Black. She was clever and sarcastic but funny. Her black curls always seemed to absorb the light around her, drawing all attention to her dark brown eyes surrounded by thick, long lashes. An eternal smirk on her face accompanied by an extremely arrogant attitude Hermione knew to be a trick to scare people off.

While she still preferred to wear black, she had dropped the façade the moment Voldemort fell and with it her corsets and position as Lieutenant. Because Bellatrix had never supported him. In the end, she had turned out to be a spy for the Ministry of Magic, fighting for the good guys all along. She was the one who urged Hermione to go into therapy to process what had happened to her. Even more, Bellatrix had accompanied her as she was partially to blame for the nightmares that haunted the young woman.

And after that, they parted ways as friends only to be reacquainted years later when Bellatrix accepted a position at the Department of Mysteries. They had run into each other occasionally and Hermione had been invited to a few tea parties, getting to know Narcissa and Draco in a different way and secretly developing a massive crush for the impressive and talented woman that was Bella.

‘Hermione?’

Narcissa’s voice brought her back from her thoughts but judging by the wicked smile that was spread across the blonde’s face, Hermione feared her Occlumency shields may not have been sufficient to block the youngest Black from finding out about her feelings towards Bellatrix. But polite as she was, Narcissa refrained from commenting.

‘I should be going home,’ Hermione muttered, ‘Crookshanks needs feeding.’

‘Shall I side-Apparate you home? It’s dangerous for a young woman on the streets, specially a drunk woman.’

Hermione laughed, ‘maybe… but not for a witch!’

She unsheathed her wand to prove her point and twirled it between her fingers only to drop it. Narcissa tried very hard not to laugh with the young witch who was frowning at her wand that shot red sparks the moment it clattered on the cobblestones. It took Hermione a great deal of effort to pick it up without falling on her arse.

‘Are you absolutely sure?’

‘I am, but thanks for offering Narcissa. Walking home will do me good as I can’t promise not to vomit on your dress if you Apparate me.’

The witch sighed but didn’t fight Hermione’s decision. She was a grown woman after all and capable of making her own decisions even if the alcohol made her a bit clumsy. After squeezing the younger woman’s hand and whishing her a pleasant evening, Narcissa went back inside to join her guests once more. Hermione sheathed her wand and walked away not noticing how Narcissa cast a worried glance at her before she disappeared from sight.

It took Hermione another solid twenty minutes to confirm that she was indeed lost. The witch cursed, she never walked so she didn’t know the way that well. She always used the Floo or Apparition but neither options were available right now making her almost regret not taking Narcissa’s offer. When she tripped for the third time, effectively scraping her knee, Hermione groaned in frustration, pushed herself to her feet and started marching back to where she came from determined to find her way back to the Golden Locket and ask for help.

But she was going fast… too fast, Hermione realized when her drunken mind couldn’t see her surroundings properly anymore and everything became blurry. She rounded a corner and collided painfully hard with another person. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her to keep her standing up before Hermione felt overwhelmed by a familiar scent.

‘Well well, what do we have here? A lost little witch.’

‘Bellatrix,’ Hermione gasped.

The woman who still held the brunette firmly in her grasp chuckled, ‘the one and only.’

‘What are you doing here?’

Hermione wriggled free from Bellatrix’s hold earning her a raised eyebrow as she obviously failed at hiding her drunken condition.

‘I could ask the same of you, little witch. What are you doing all alone in some dark London alley?’

‘Nothing! I just got lost while trying to find my way home.’

‘You flew far from your nest,’ Bellatrix remarked, ‘and it’s not safe for you.’

Even drunk, Hermione still had her pride and it was wounded by Bellatrix’s lack of faith in her abilities.

‘Hey, I can protect myself! I’m a witch.’

‘You can’t even pronounce _protego_ properly right now, let alone cast it.’

Hermione huffed and turned on her heels in order to walk away. She had never been so insulted in her life, ever! Alright that wasn’t true and she may be overreacting a little bit but alcohol didn’t mix well with rational thoughts apparently. Before she could form a coherent thought however, a strong hand closed itself around her wrist with an iron grip as Bellatrix yanked Hermione towards herself.

The younger woman gasped when Bellatrix’s musky scent invaded her mind and she could feel the other woman’s heart beating underneath the dark green sweater she wore covered by a long unbuttoned black trench coat. Hermione looked up to full soft lips painted red for the festive occasion and a pair of dark eyes that shimmered with something she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

‘You hurt me when you bumped into me.’

‘I thought the great and scary Bellatrix Black couldn’t be hurt.’

Bellatrix hummed in amusement and Hermione could feel the vibrations as she was so close to the other woman who was still holding her firmly by the wrist. The younger woman swallowed and felt immensely relieved that she was standing in front of Bellatrix and not Narcissa because the thoughts that were flashing through her mind right now would probably make even the eldest heir of the Noble House of Black blush.

‘Shall I escort you home? Otherwise you’ll be staggering around London all night.’

‘Yes, please,’ Hermione sobbed, ‘I’m sorry to bother you. This isn’t very professional.’

‘Since we’re not at the Ministry, I don’t give a rat’s arse, little witch.’

The words were whispered in Hermione’s ears and the brunette completely failed at suppressing the shiver that ran down her spine. Merlin’s beard she was crazy about the woman and while she usually only admired her from a distance, she was now firmly pressed against her tits and it made Hermione’s brilliant brain short circuit.

‘Where to?’

‘What?’

‘Where do I Side-Apparate you to?’ Bellatrix repeated the question with a wink.

Oh. _Oh!_ Hermione couldn’t believe what was happening. She could memorize entire books, ancient manuscripts and the most complex Runes but not her own address? The witch blinked but nothing came so she blinked again. After a few minutes of silence, Bellatrix shook her head and started laughing.

‘Honestly, you forgot where you live? How drunk are you?’

Before Hermione could formulate a reply, she felt the familiar tugging behind her navel that came with Apparition. Mere seconds later, she landed on the floor in a kitchen she didn’t know and felt her stomach protest violently. Gentle hands nudged her towards the sink and held her hair while she vomited every shot she downed while partying into the sink. Something told her Bellatrix had planned her location precisely so that Hermione wouldn’t retch on the floor or worse, on someone’s shoes.

‘Where are we?’ Hermione finally managed to say while accepting the glass of water Bellatrix offered her.

‘My London house. I moved here after accepting the job at the Ministry. Cissy also owns a villa in London but she lives more in the suburbs. She always liked nature, peace and quiet whilst I’m more of a city girl.’

Hermione looked around and couldn’t help but be impressed. The house wasn’t ridiculously big but the materials that were used were expensive and made the whole place feel luxurious. Bellatrix snapped her fingers and a House-Elf appeared with a loud pop. The woman voiced some commands to which the creature bowed and disappeared again. When she saw Hermione’s disapproval she tutted and shook her index finger at the young witch.

‘Don’t give me that look, little witch. I pay my Elf for her services.’

‘Oh…’

‘Oh indeed, if you go upstairs you will find the bathroom on your left. There’s a towel, a toothbrush and a pyjama waiting for you. Please freshen up and come find me when you’re done.’

Hermione looked at the hallway to which Bellatrix pointed and gulped. The staircase was a spiralling one and looking at it alone made her head dizzy. Suddenly Bellatrix’s painted lips were near her ear again and whispered huskily.

‘I trust you don’t need help showering?’

No matter how many times Hermione banged her head against the shower wall, those words did not escape her mind. She had half a mind to shove her hand between her legs and be done with all the sexual tension in her body but something stopped her. Bellatrix was probably waiting for her and she couldn’t guarantee to be quiet in her drunken state. The idea of Bellatrix hearing her was embarrassing enough for Hermione to close the shower tap and dry off.

She padded to the hallway and saw light shining through a half-opened door. The moment she entered, her breath hitched. Bellatrix was standing in front of the bed, with her back towards Hermione, dressed in nothing but a black lacey nightrobe that reached barely below her ass. When the witch heard Hermione’s strangled noises, she turned around and smirked.

‘Ah, you’re finished. Let me show you to the guest room.’

Disappointment dripped from Hermione’s face and before her brain had time to react, the alcohol spoke for her.

‘Can’t I sleep in your bed?’

Bellatrix purred and guided her to the other bedroom by gently pressing against the small of Hermione’s back with the palm of her hand. She helped Hermione get into the bed and licked her lips.

‘Little witch, you are drunk. And while I find you terribly attractive, I won’t take advantage of you.’

‘But I’ve wanted this for so long,’ Hermione blurted out causing Bella to laugh.

‘Even so, I’d prefer it if you were sober. I wouldn’t want you to regret your drunken decisions.’

Hermione pouted, ‘I’m old enough to make my own decisions.’

‘Let’s make a deal. If you still feel the same when you wake up tomorrow, I shall welcome you into my bed for a good morning shag.’

Bellatrix laughed at Hermione’s expression which was a mixture of pleasure and disbelief. The brunette groaned. This was so unfair! She almost regretted not taking care of her needs in the shower.

‘Can I at least get a kiss?’

An eyebrow was raised as Bellatrix pondered on the question but Hermione was insistent.

‘It’s customary to kiss each other at the start of the New Year,’ she added with fake innocence.

A chuckle escaped the older woman’s lips as she bend down to gently kiss Hermione on the lips. It was soft and tender and barely a kiss but electricity jolted through both their bodies. Bellatrix’s eyes darkened with lust and she had about three seconds of self-restraint before pressing her lips firmly onto Hermione’s mouth who eagerly allowed Bella’s tongue entrance.

The taste of Bellatrix was too much and Hermione moaned in pleasure. Their tongues fought for dominance while hands began fumbling but before Hermione could yank at the ropes of Bellatrix nightrobe, she was stopped. The older woman pulled back from the kiss, slightly out of breath but with a determined look on her face. She pecked Hermione on the lips once. Twice. And again before rising to her full height again.

‘Tomorrow, little witch.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix promised Hermione a morning shag, but she hadn't expected the witch to be awake so god damn early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's a generous God? Me! I am!
> 
> Lol, just kidding! But I do hope y'all like this part 2 that has been requested by... well... all of you
> 
> (Goes to find a clean pair of knickers)

The first rays of sunshine crept through the cracks of the blinds and roused Hermione who had never slept so soundly in her life. It seemed it would be a beautiful day even though the temperatures were still dropping. A few brave birds who’d dared venture into the cold, were chirping and Hermione imagined they were complaining about their frozen water supplies. She smiled before gaining full consciousness and jerking upright in the bed.

Where the hell was she? The room was still fairly dark but she could clearly see a big oak wardrobe with a matching vanity. In the corner of the room, against the window, was a very comfortable looking green armchair that matched the duvet on the bed. While everything was sober and rather classic in style, the person decorating this room had obviously put some thought into it.

Hermione found her wand on the nightstand and saw her clothes hanging over the chair in front of the vanity. She frowned. That seemed like a very fancy outfit for her to wear. And then suddenly it hit her. She remember how she’d drunkenly staggered out of the Leaky Cauldron onto the London streets before being saved by… SHIT! She was in Bellatrix’s house. Together with her memories, came a pounding headache from her hangover and Hermione groaned.

In the meantime, more sunlight had lightened the room so Hermione could see more and more details. And she definitely wasn’t wearing her own pyjamas! A carafe stood on the other nightstand and the brunette gratefully filled it with water using her wand, before seeing the little vial next to it. A giggle escaped her lips when she saw the potion against hangovers. Seemed like Bellatrix knew she could use it.

Hermione chugged the vial and a glass of water and pondered on last night. If Bellatrix knew she could use some help to get rid of her headache, she must have been very drunk. Suddenly a flash of Hermione being all whiny and needy asking if she could sleep in Bella’s bed, flashed before her eyes. Merlin’s beard, the witch cursed. It seemed like she’d made a total fool out of herself. But before she could smack herself against the head for being an idiot, the memory of Bella’s answer resurfaced.

And Hermione saw for a second time how the witch had smirked before wetting her lips with a hungry flicker in her eyes. She saw how Bellatrix had whispered in Hermione’s ear, almost close enough for her lips to caress the brunette’s skin. And she heard Bella’s voice; _‘Let’s make a deal. If you still feel the same when you wake up tomorrow, I shall welcome you into my bed for a good morning shag.’_

And while sober Hermione could appreciate the witch’s sensible attitude a lot more than drunk Hermione, the butterflies in her stomach indicated that her desires hadn’t changed one bit. She wanted Bellatrix and she wanted her now! With quivering knees, Hermione slid out of the bed and padded into the hallway. It was dark as the sunlight hadn’t found its way in here yet but she remembered which door it was.

The door softly creaked when she pushed it open and the light tingling sensation she had felt in her stomach, suddenly flared up until it was a raging fire just by the sight of Bella’s sheer beauty. The woman was tangled in her own messy curls and still very fast asleep. Her eyelashes fluttered while her chest moved slowly up and down. Bellatrix had put one very naked leg on the duvet and her top had shifted slightly, giving Hermione a glimpse of the perfect breasts underneath.

Hermione stood frozen in the doorway barely breathing when the dark-haired witch mumbled, ‘are you going to keep staring at me like that?’

 _Woops!_ The younger woman carefully approached the bed while fumbling with her borrowed pyjama. Bellatrix groaned as she turned around to face Hermione by peeking through one eye.

‘Sorry…. I… Well…’

‘Little witch, It’s a miracle I haven’t hexed you for waking me up at an ungodly hour. But if you don’t tell me what’s wrong soon, I won’t guarantee a second miracle.’

Hermione gathered her courage, ‘well, it’s morning and my thoughts haven’t changed.’

‘I should have said afternoon shag,’ Bellatrix muttered while turning on her side again. She was not a morning person.

The brunette didn’t know what to do. Had Bellatrix changed her mind? After another minute, Hermione realized she was staring again and was about to turn around to leave the room when Bellatrix tossed the duvet aside.

‘Get in.’

Hermione was quick to obey and slipped under the covers, nestling against Bellatrix. She felt warm and smelled like wet forest. Hermione loved it. Not having slept very long herself, exhaustion got a hold of her once more. When Bellatrix wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to her chest, the rhythmic beating of the witch’s heart together with the feeling of pure bliss lulled Hermione back to sleep a second time.

When she woke up, she felt all hot and flustered, her entire body on the verge of climaxing. When she glanced down, she saw the black curls of Bellatrix splayed out over her stomach while the witch’s mouth was latched onto her clit sucking it with fervour. In the meantime Bella was playing with Hermione’s breasts , massaging them, squeezing. _What the hell?_

‘Bella,’ Hermione panted.

‘Hush little witch, Bella’s having fun.’

And with those words, Bella retracted her hands and wrapped them around Hermione’s thighs, spreading her even wider. She plunged her tongue deeper into the witch’s pussy and eagerly lapped at the wetness that had gathered there. Hermione’s head thumped back into the pillows, her hands grasping at the sheets in an attempt to keep her moans somewhat less obscene. But Merlin, did this feel good!

Hermione mewled in complaint when Bella withdrew her tongue but quickly saw stars when two fingers entered her with ease. The brunette felt her thighs start to tremble and focused on her breathing. She didn’t want to come too fast! She wanted to drag this out as long as possible. After all, she’d wanted this for so long and now that it was finally happening, she’d missed the first half. Suddenly, Bellatrix bit her.

‘Ouch.’

‘Don’t hold back, little witch. I want to see you come undone.’

‘I don’t want it to be over, yet.’

Bella quirked an eyebrow, ‘who said it would be over after this? I’m just warming up.’

And she crooked her fingers while pressing her thumb down on Hermione’s clit, causing the brunette to lose all control and clench down hard onto the older woman’s fingers. The witch hummed approvingly and kissed Hermione on the lips, allowing her a taste of herself before sauntering over to the balcony. Bellatrix opened the windows letting the sun into the room and lit up a cigarette. But her eyes never left Hermione’s who was still recovering from her orgasm and trying to understand what the hell just had happened.

The brunette was transfixed. The way Bella blew the smoke in the air. The way she was holding the cigarette. It did something to Hermione even if she absolutely despised smoking. As the daughter of a dentist, she knew how bad it was for your teeth. But when Bella did it, her brain didn’t seem to work properly anymore. When the witch crushed the cigarette underneath her thumb, something in her attitude had changed.

While it had been fun and games before, she looked more determined this time. Almost like a predator she crawled onto the bed again, kissing Hermione passionately. She nibbled on the witch’s bottom lip so she’d open her mouth and slipped her tongue inside, swirling around in exploration. Hermione had finally found some of her senses again and kissed Bellatrix back, wrapping her hands around her neck to pull her closer.

‘Do you have any idea,’ Bellatrix said huskily while breaking the kiss for some air, ‘how long I have wanted to make the Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age completely speechless?’

Hermione couldn’t answer that as she was, ironically enough, completely speechless. A moan escaped from her lips as Bella gently caressed her bare legs, trailing her fingers upwards to her stomach. Dark eyes locked onto amber ones and the witch smiled.

‘I had to be careful not to wake you up, but now I would very much like to see you without any clothes on.’

The brunette unbuttoned her pyjama top while trying not to blush from the way Bellatrix was staring at her. When she tossed her top aside and wriggled out of the panties Bellatrix had just moved out of the way during the surprise sex earlier, the woman hissed. She softly drew patters on Hermione’s body from her shoulder to her stomach and down to her legs while memorizing every inch of her tanned body.

‘You’re gorgeous.’

‘Can I undress you too?’ Hermione whispered.

Slowly, Bellatrix nodded and settled herself on her back to allow Hermione a moment of exploring. The brunette began by kissing her jaw, her neck, her shoulders and her cleavage while slowly bunching up the black lacey nightrobe and pulling it over Bellatrix’s head. Her breasts were larger than Hermione’s but felt firm in her hands when she cupped them. The witch hummed when Hermione circled her thumb over pink nipples that hardened instantly.

The brunette placed hot, open mouthed kisses on Bella’s stomach causing her muscles to flex and relax in response. The woman was in top shape even if her skin showed signs of a rough earlier life. Hermione made sure to kiss every scar she encountered before focusing her attention to the black thong the woman was wearing. Not wanting to go too fast, she stroked her through the piece of fabric.

‘Ahhh, Hermione!’

Hearing Bellatrix call her by her name was enough for Hermione to toss aside all her intentions of taking her time as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of the thong and pulled it down. The scent of Bellatrix’s arousal made Hermione momentarily go ‘error’ but she quickly recovered and pushed herself up on her elbows. The moment her lips enveloped a nipple, she had the fierce and powerful Bellatrix Black at her mercy.

Hermione softly nipped at the stiff peaks before pulling Bella’s hair and kissing her with every bit of dominance she could muster. The witch chuckled but obliged and slapped Hermione’s ass. Their naked bodies became entangled in a mess of sweat and arousal but neither of them cared as they were too busy kissing each other, licking, biting. Eventually Hermione lowered herself to Bellatrix’s center and sealed her own damnation for nobody would ever do after she’d had a taste of the eldest Black sister.

Bella moaned as a skilled tongue circled around her clit and dipped inside her entrance before being flattened and licking all the way up the length of her cunt. Her little witch apparently was a little naughty as well she thought while deciding that she would never let go of Hermione. Ever! When three fingers entered her rather roughly, Bellatrix gasped and automatically spread her legs more so Hermione could push deeper.

The room quickly filled with ragged breaths, loud moans and the sound of Hermione’s fingers pumping in and out the sopping wet witch that was writhing beneath her. While Bella’s orgasm wasn’t as loud as Hermione’s, it did make her see stars for a few moments barely registering that the brunette withdrew her fingers and licked them clean with an appreciative groan. Ever the competitive one, Bella smirked before grabbing Hermione by the hips and pulling her upwards so she ended up sitting on the older woman’s face.

As Bella ate her out, Hermione supported herself against the headboard not being able to prevent the wanton moans that escaped her lips. While she had had some time to recover, she was still a bit sensitive and rapidly reaching her peak again. The witch must have noticed because suddenly she disappeared from underneath Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. The sensations of Bella’s tits pressed against Hermione’s back made the witch buck her hips.

‘Lie on your stomach.’

The command came suddenly and before Hermione knew it, she was flat on her stomach biting down on a pillow as Bellatrix entered her from behind with two fingers and fucked her relentlessly.

‘Spread your legs wider, little witch.’

Hermione obliged not knowing what she was agreeing to. Honestly the witch could ask anything of her now and she would do it gladly. As long as she kept pleasuring her up until the point where she couldn’t remember how to spell her own name. Hermi-something shuddered when she heard Bellatrix purr in her ear. The witch knew she was close and bit Hermione in the shoulder causing the brunette to yelp.

‘My god, you’re so vocal. I love it. My responsive little witch.’

Hermione’s entire body went rigid as her orgasm coursed through her like a shockwave before she went limp in the older woman’s arms. Bellatrix cuddled the brunette who was still riding out some aftershocks and kissed her brown bushy hair. When Hermione came to her senses again, she smiled lazily to the fierce witch she’d admired for many years.

‘I slept with Bellatrix Black. I can die happy now.’

The heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black snorted, ‘instead of dying, how about a shower and breakfast?’

‘Sounds lovely,’ Hermione said while she pecked Bellatrix on the cheek.

‘I believe I also said something about an afternoon shag?’


End file.
